Electronic device components, such as heatsink lids, are packaged and provided to manufacturing customers, typically in a stacked configuration in a tube container. These containers may be used by the customers to hold and dispense single electronic device components therefrom during a manufacturing event. However, as components shrink in size, challenges in dispensing them from a container can occur. For example, clearance tolerances between an inside wall of the container and the edge of the components therein are smaller. This can be problematic for tooling that access and moves the components out of the container.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope or to specific invention embodiments is thereby intended.